


"I love you, Mother."

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim loves his mother. Janet loves her son. Yet they are two very different things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2014.

“I love you, Mother.”

_

He says it with words. He’s a quiet child, but enthusiastic. He speaks to her and tells her everything. And he says those words.

He won’t stay silent.

So she silences him.

_

“I love you, Mother…”

_

He says it with his body. He says it with the way he always follows her around, with the way he’ll cling to her skirt. He says it with those small hands as he reaches for her.

His actions speak far too loudly.

So she cripples him.

_

“I love you… Mother…”

_

He says it with his eyes. Those blue-grey eyes that seem so bright at times. Those eyes that are a near perfect mix between hers and Jacks.

Those far too expressive eyes.

He will not get far in the world if everyone can see his intentions.

So she blinds him.

_

“I love…”

_

He says it with his actions. He says it in the way he waits for her, the way he is so obliging and expectant. The way he treats her as if she’s someone he loves. Someone he respects.

But he still shows too much.

So she breaks him.

_

“I…”

_

Everything he does seems to scream out, to plead for her attention. As if to say “why won’t you love me?”

But she does love him.

She wouldn’t be wasting her time trying to help him, otherwise.

_

“…”

_

And then there is silence.


End file.
